finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Olivia Castle/@comment-99.22.48.131-20140809164150
Olivia goes to have her eye surgery. She talks with her doctor, Leonetti. "My forms are all signed." Olivia says. "I see that it's been quite a while since your first consultation. What made you decide to take the leap today?" Leonetti asks her. "Uh, well, uh, a lot is going on in my life...and I just I don't wanna miss anything...you know, important." Olivia answers, holding a cup of water in her hands. "Same reason I had it done myself. Come on in back. Let's get you started." Leonetti tells Olivia. "Okay." Olivia says, turning around, walking to the entrance door but sees something. "Oh." Olivia says as she sets the cup of water on top of a water cooler and takes her glasses off. She drops the glasses into the canister. "Yep, that's the first step. You'll never need those again." Leonetti tells her, opening the entrance door. "Yeah." Olivia says, then chuckles. The entrance door closes. Leonetti opens the door. "Here we are. Come on in." he says. Olivia walks inside the room, looking at the machine. Olivia turns her head, looking at the stuffed teddy bears lying on the shelves. Leonetti closes the door. "What's with these?" Olivia asks. Leonetti turns his head. "Oh, just for some of our younger patients. And, um, sometimes our older ones too. Come on." Leonetti tells her. He walks over to the machine as Olivia follows. She lies down on the table. holding a stuffed teddy bear in her hands, squeezing the stuffed bear's neck. Olivia is extremely nervous as she is shaking. She hears a droning noise and looks up. "What was that?" Olivia asks. "Relax." Leonetti tells her, as he lays her head back down. "You know, it looks a lot worse than it really is. Okay, I'm gently going to position your head...and I want you to tell me...when this feels snug." Leonetti says to Olivia as he secures her head with the clamp. "I can't move my head." Olivia answers. "Perfect. Just what we want." Leonetti says, smiling. He straps the clamp. "There we go." Okay, now comes the fun part. Here comes a drop." Leonetti tells her as he grabs a eye bottle. A drop goes inside Olivia's right eye. "And you will feel a little numbness in your eye...which is a good thing." Leonetti reassures Olivia. He puts gloves on his hands. Olivia is still very nervous and continues to shake. Leonetti has a speculum and tests it to see if it works. "Deep breath." Leonetti tells Olivia. He prides her right eyelid open. She squeezed the teddy bear, choking it to death. "Relax." Leonetti tells her. "Very good." Leonetti says. He continues to pride Olivia's right eye to open more. She squeezes the teddy bear's neck, tightly. "Thattagirl." Leonetti says, calmly. He twists the speculum, causing it to widen Oivia's eye. "There. That's not so bad, is it?" Leonetti asks her, smirking. Olivia looks at the laser machine above her. "Looks good." Leonetti tells Olivia after he looks through the machine. He takes the gloves off. She squeezes the teddy bear out of nervousness, popping off it's glass eye onto the floor. Leonetti turns on the monitor and it makes a creaking noise, alarming Olivia. "What was that?" Olivia asks, worried. "Just relax, Olivia. I'm just gonna enter some data into..." Leonetti tells her, looking at a patient's file. He clicks the computer keyboard. He looks at the file again and notices something. "Dottie! Dot!" Leonetti shouts. "Do you know what? My assistant's given me an incomplete file. I'll be right back." Leonetti says as he gets up and opens the door. "Hold on, you're leaving?!" Olivia says. Leonetti closes the door. The cup of water that Olivia left on top of the water cooler is knocked over by the cooler's bubbles. The cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray overheats and the laser machine starts to beep. The system status continues to beep. "LASER COOLANT MALFUNCTION" the machine says as it reaches 5.2 mW. The machine beeps faster. "Is that supposed to be happening?! Olivia shouts. Olivia looks around, alarmed. The machine reaches 6.9mW, which beeps faster and faster. It reaches 8.4mW and continues to beep faster and faster and faster. Olivia, worried, looks around. She sees the "emergency stop" remote and tries to grab it. The "emergency stop" remote shakes. Olivia realizes that she's almost got the remote. Olivia whimpers. She touches the tip of the "emergency stop" remote but it falls to the floor, hitting the activation button on the top. Olivia looks up at the laser machine. She grunts. The laser makes a line in Olivia's right eye, burning her iris. Olivia screams in pain as the laser burns through her sclera. Olivia continues to scream as the stuffed teddy bear falls on the floor. Olivia tries to escape by freeing herself. Olivia sobs, loudly. "Help me!" Olivia shouts. She yells as she rips the speculum out of her injured eye. The speculum falls to the floor. The laser soon activates as Olivia's left hand blocks her eyes. The laser burns across the palm of her hand, causing Olivia to shout in more pain. Olivia whimpers. She continues to keep freeing herself. The laser activates and continues to burn her right eye. Olivia screams and whimper. Molly and Sam run out of the elevator. "Olivia Castle. Where is she?" Molly shouts. "She might be in danger." Sam says. Leonetti looks at them. "She's fine. We do this kind of procedure all the time." Leonetti tells them. Sam and Molly hear Olivia screaming and rush to her aid as well as Leonetti. Olivia manages to free herself from the clamp and gets off the table. as she continues to sob. Her right eye is bloody, burnt & she is unable to see. Help me!" Olivia sobs. The door opens as she turns around. Molly, Sam & Leonetti looks at her, shocked. "Help me!" Olivia screams. Her high heel boots step on the teddy bear's glass eye. Olivia stumbles back, crashing through the window, falling out 4 stories. Olivia screams as she falls onto a parked car's windshield, instantly killing her. A blood splatter is left on the cracked windshield. Olivia's left eye dislodges as her corpse falls to the ground. Her left eye rolls away onto the street. A passing car crushes the eye to death, turning it to mush.